


The One Where Chandler Found Love

by RoxieOfficial



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieOfficial/pseuds/RoxieOfficial
Summary: After Chandler broke up with Janice, he found comfort in his best friend.





	The One Where Chandler Found Love

Chandler had once again broken up with Janice. This time, he told himself it would be the last time. Three breakups with the same person was enough. But as he lay on his bed, sobbing, he remembered why he kept going back with her. She was the only person who loved him and accepted him with all his flaws. His heart tightened in his chest as he realized it. No one else was going to love him. She was his only hope left at love, but he kept pushing her away.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Joey walk in his room and lie on the bed behind him. “ I could hear you cry through the wall, ” he told him.

Chandler turned around to face him and immediately felt self-conscious. He must look like shit with his bloodshot eyes and tear-streaked cheeks, but Joey had seen him in far worse states. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

“ I think Janice is the only one who's ever going to love me, ” Chandler confessed, his bottom lip quivering.

“ You know it's not true. ” Joey put his hand on the other man's cheek, caressing it with his thumb. Chandler lingered in the touch and closed his eyes. He longed for this kind of affection. That's why he always went back with Janice. No one else could give him this. “ _I_ love you, ” Joey whispered before pressing his lips against Chandler's. Chandler kissed him back, deepening the kiss. Joe's hand found its way under the man's shirt, his fingers grazing the soft skin covering his ribs.

“ Do you really love me or was that a pity kiss ? ” Chandler asked when they pulled away.

“ My feelings for you are real, Chan. ” He kissed him again, smiling.

Maybe Janice wasn't his only chance at love after all.


End file.
